


your violet disposition (all i want is you)

by starryeyedhoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Florist AU, woohoo gay flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhoe/pseuds/starryeyedhoe
Summary: "you come in and buy plants all the time so either you have like 30 plants or you suck at keeping them alive" auA mysterious woman constantly comes into Kara's store and never says more than two words to her. Everything changes, though, thanks to a succulent, a hose, and a blouse.





	your violet disposition (all i want is you)

**Author's Note:**

> aka take this garbage bc i haven't written in years
> 
> sorry this sucks I'm really sorry
> 
> please forgive my absence
> 
> work title- violet by bad suns

Just like clockwork, the familiar _ding_ of the delicate bell perched atop her door rang through the store at 12:35 in the afternoon. Kara was watering the last few succulents- lightly, mind you; they are succulents, after all- when her usual customer came in. This person had only been coming in for about a month, but it was _every day_ in the past month. Without fail, at 12:35 every day, excluding weekends, a dark haired woman would enter the quaint corner flower shop, wander the aisles for about fifteen minutes, perusing the selection very carefully, before settling on generally some sort of expensive, exotic flora. She always paid in cash, so Kara had never had the opportunity to figure out her name, as she left quickly and with little chit chat.

 

What left Kara wondering, other than just her name, of course, was _why_ this woman came in with such frequency? Was she such an avid collector of plants that she was constantly on the prowl for more? Did she have some sickly relative or loved on that she delivered plants to? Or was she just so terrible at keeping the plants alive that she regularly replaced them? The thought of her precious plants being left to die by this woman cause Kara to begin to fume, so she quickly dismissed the idea, deciding it was frankly _none of your business Kara, I mean come on, you barely know this woman, who are you to question her life choices? And furthermore-_

 

The annoyed tone of a rarely heard voice touched Kara’s ears, shaking her from her concentration. She had drifted off, and the stream of water dripping from her hose was flooding a poor Leatherpetal. With a start, Kara jumped back and pulled the water from the drowning succulent. She quickly turned to face the source of the voice, before realizing she was bringing the hose with her. The figure now in front of her was quickly covered in water, and it took the blonde a moment to realize what actually was happening. The hose _clanked_ to the floor, the water flowing onto the tile floor.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Oh my god, here let me-“ Kara cut herself off as she reached for the nearest rag to her, before feeling the water touch her feet through her thin flats. Kara reached for the tap of the hose, turning off as fast as she could. It wasn’t until she turned back around she comprehended who she had just doused.

 

Dress in business attire was the dark haired woman. Her pale face was reddening with anger quite rapidly, as her expensive looking blouse was soaked. Through the now see-through top, Kara was faced with an elegant undergarment-

 

Kara turned back around, as scolding herself mentally for noticing _that_. She attempted to hide her blushing cheeks from the woman, wringing a rag she snagged to help dry the customer off. Clearly _that_ wasn’t working out. Kara fiddled with her glasses, stammering to get some sort of apology out before she felt a furious tapping on her shoulder.

 

“ _Excuse me_ ,” the woman bit out, “but I was just looking to ask your opinion on something. Now, however, I would just like to request a _clean_ towel, as this is absolutely covered in dirt, and as you so politely noticed a moment ago, my blouse is white. I’d rather not get _muck_ on my shirt, so if you could _be so kind as to_ -“

 

The woman’s harsh words were cut off as Kara rushed into the back room, throwing a “just a moment!” over her shoulder. Once the door slammed behind her, Kara took a moment to lean against the wood. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm down, embarrassed and irritated with herself over the situation that had just transpired. It couldn’t have been more than a minute before rapping on the door spooked the florist.

 

“Yeah.. Yes! Yes, I’m so sorry, ma’am I’m still looking,” Kara sputtered out, searching feverously for a clean towel. Soon enough, she managed to unearth some paper towels from the pile of cleaning supplies shoved in the corner. Hurrying back out to the floor, Kara shoved a handful of waded up paper towels towards the woman before just handing her the whole roll.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean- Well, you just startled- Oh what am I saying, none of this is your fault! Not that I was intending to blame you, of course!” Kara hadn’t even managed to open her eyes yet, when a light chuckle filtered through the intense rushing of blood in her ears from the adrenaline. It took her a moment to realize the woman in front of her was laughing, but when she did, she slowly opened one eye. The sight that greeted her limited vision prompted both eyes to open.

 

The woman was full on _giggling_ in front of her, waving a dismissive hand in front of her face.

 

“I’m, I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to laugh, I really don’t,” the words were sputtered amongst the laughter, “this is just…. Well. Absolutely _ridiculous_.” Kara’s eyes widened at the woman’s words.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry?” Kara apologized, the confusion clear on her face.

 

“Don’t be,” the woman sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. “Whew. That was a good laugh. In all honestly,” the brunette became serious for a moment, “it’s all good. I swear. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I think it was the shock, really. But then, seeing your face when you ran off, and then looking down at myself, I just... Couldn’t help but find this all quite humorous.”

 

Kara looked down bashfully at her soaked shoes, the water _squdiging_ as she rocked back and forth. She kicked the hose out of the pathway and under the pallets that held up the plants, then fixed her glasses. Finally, she managed to look back at the woman, flushing lightly with embarrassment.

 

“I’m still really sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you? Free vase? A free plant? A coupon? Honestly, whatever you’d like, anything that will make up for this.”

 

“Well… I would still really like a suggestion.”

 

“A- A suggestion?” Kara asked, dumbfounded and eyes wide again.

 

“Yes. Generally, when someone asks someone who knows a bit more about a certain topic their advice to guide a selection.” Kara rolled her eyes at the sass before walking around the woman and away from the puddle.

 

“I think I get the gist. Well, what exactly are you looking for?”

 

 The woman paused for a time before answering. “I need something that doubles as having some sort of meaning.”

 

“Well,” Kara began, puffing her cheeks up with air as she prepared her response, eyes bugging comically. “Lots of plants have some sort of meaning. Anything you’d like to say in particular?”

 

“I’d like to….” The woman became slightly self-conscious, averting eye contact. “I’d like to, perhaps, ask someone on a date? Someone who might not be… Well, I might not be their _type_.”

 

Kara made a noise of disagreement at this, before motioning awkwardly and frantically at the well-dressed brunette.

 

“You? Not be someone’s type? As if. Well, I for one applaud you. Putting yourself out there can be scary, but I’m sure it’ll work out. Now, to find just the flower…. Oh!” Kara’s eyes light up. “I never got your name!”

 

“Lena,” the woman smiled, “call me Lena.”

 

“Alrighty then, Lena,” Kara tested the name on her tongue, “where to begin…”

 

The two set off down the various aisles of flowers, with Lena pointing at various flowers and asking their meanings and Kara responding promptly, sometimes with a simple answer and sometimes with long and exuberant stories. Occasionally, Kara would elicit a laugh from her new acquaintance. Kara picked up a light pink bundle of flowers, sniffing them lightly before handing them to Lena.

 

“These are Dianthus caryophyllus, or carnations. Now, now, I know that they’re seen as _cheap_ ,” an offended expression crossed Kara’s face, “but they stand for fascination and new love. So it’s always an option. Narcissus- er, daffodils,” Kara continued, grabbing another set of blooms, “are for new beginnings? So perhaps some of these…. Oh!” Kara rushed over to another tin of cut flowers. “Sunflowers! Helianthus, also. These,” Kara smiled, tilting her head to the side in admiration, “mean adoration and dedication. They’re also my favorites. But, well, I mean you’re just looking for first date flowers, and these are a little more… intense. Moving on!”

 

This continued on, with Kara dumping more and more flowers into Lena’s arms, until those pale eyes could barely look over the top. After dropping a few, Kara rushed to grab Lena a basket, _or two_ , and they proceeded. Finally, they reached the last group of flowers.

 

“Oh, um, these,” Kara smiled, blushing. “Amaryllis. Both the scientific and the common name. These, well, they mean….”

 

“What?” Lena asked, leaning in with curiosity. Her question was met with a mumbled reply. “What was that?

 

“Splendid beauty,” Kara blurted out. “You- You think the person is so beautiful that nothing will ever be more beautiful than that. Yeah.” After a moment of silence, Kara perked back up, rushing Lena to the counter.

 

“I can make a nice bouquet out of the ones you like! I’m pretty good at that, if I do say so myself. Or I can just tie them up, you know, sometimes simpler is better. I mean, you know the person better than I do. Personally, I prefer just some nice paper and twine but everyone is different-“

 

“Kara,” Lena cut off the blonde’s rambling. “I have to get back to work, unfortunately. I think I’ll sit on my decision for a bit. Sorry for taking up your time, but I really should be heading out.” Kara visibly saddened, but attempted to put on a cheery face. It wasn’t working.

 

“That’s alright. You listened to all my random facts and descriptions, so thanks for that. Sorry for keeping you here so long, but it’s only,” Kara checked her watch, “3?! IT’S 3 PM?! Lena! I am so sorry; I hope you won’t be in trouble with your boss! Oh my goodness, I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry!”

 

“Kara, it’s fine, really. I’m sure my boss won’t mind.” Something gleamed knowingly in Lena’s eyes, but whatever it was, Kara didn’t catch on.

 

“If you’re sure… Well, um, I guess…. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? 12:35?”

 

“Of course, Kara. 12:35.” Lena headed towards the door, but as she stepped through, she looked over her shoulder. “Thank you, Kara. For everything.”

 

“No-“ The door clanged behind the woman before Kara could finish, “problem.” Sighing, Kara thudded her head against the wood of the counter.

 

“Ow.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day came but instead of the usual chime at 12:35, it was just the quiet hum of customers already in the store. Kara sat straighter at the desk, perplexed at Lena’s tardiness. Constantly checking her watch, by the time 1 rolled around, Lena was still nowhere to be found. Kara had little time to sulk, however, as she still had patrons to attend to. The day moved on with a glacial pace, until she decided to close up a little early out of pity. Kara assumed Lena just was too busy to come today, or perhaps she had to make up for her absence yesterday. Whatever the case was, Kara forced herself to think that Lena would just come tomorrow, and enjoyed the last bits of her evening.

 

But Lena never showed up. 30 days, give or take, of constant attendance and suddenly she’s missing? Should she file a missing persons? Is, “hey, I’ve got this tiny crush on a woman who usually comes to my store but she hasn’t this past week, and does that give me reasonable cause for concern to believe she’s been kidnapped,” a rational call to the police? Probably not. But damn, she was pretty tempted.

 

Nevertheless, Kara continued on with her life, a little sadder than usual, but still. There were flowers that needed watering, cacti that needed sun, and little baby plants that needed her love. Her days were filled with dirt and soil and sweat rolling off her as she tried to ignore the strange feeling inside her at Lena’s absence.

 

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since the door had _dinged_ at 12:35, but just like old hat, it did. Kara’s head shot up, almost knocking her glasses off her face with the sudden movement. She quickly grabbed the frames, correcting them to perch back on the bridge of her nose.

 

“Hello?” she called out, the sun through the windows particularly blinding today. The figure was dark, being backlit by the light and all. But the closer the figure came and the more Kara blinked, the person finally came into focus.

 

 _Lena_.

 

In Lena’s hand were two bouquets, tied simply with twine and brown paper. One a deep red and the other a bright yellow. Kara recognized the two immediately, but said nothing. Her jaw was two far down on the floor for her to say anything, eyes wide in shock. Lena ran a nervous hand through her raven hair.

 

“Um, hello,” Lena smiled, sheepishly. “These- these are for you.” Lena placed the bouquets on the desk in front of Kara, who was still in shock.

 

“Sorry I haven’t been around lately. I was just, well, working up the nerve, and you would think after, what, a whole month? After a whole month, I would gather up the courage, but here I am, rambling in front of a pretty girl that I’ve been dying to talk to, and then she dumps water all over you- Sorry, sorry. Not the point. The point, is…” Lena pushed the untouched bouquets, towards the blonde.

 

“Will you go on a date? With me?”

 

Instead of the “no” she was expecting, all of a sudden Lena felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her in. She leaned into the embrace but felt the pain of the counter digging into her hips.

 

“Ow, ow, Kara. The counter-“

 

“Sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry-“

 

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Lena raised an eyebrow at the blushing blonde.

 

“That’s an ‘of course’. Love the flowers by the way.”

 

“Well, someone _did_ tell me that sunflowers were their favorite. And you are definitely the most splendid beauty _I’ve_ ever seen.”

 

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyheyhey long time no see huh?  
> pls don't kill me for not updating the other one  
> too many people said it sucked and i agree  
> so I'm taking time away to re-evaluate it and see where i want it to go  
> I'm sorry :(
> 
> yell at me @starryeyedhow on tumblr
> 
> k bye


End file.
